


Far From the People We Love

by bluerosesredviolets



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally, Fiddler on the Roof - Bock/Harnick/Stein
Genre: Brief Violence, He was created by others, No Anastasia characters are directly in this story, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Chacter is not technically mine, Original Character Death(s), Perchik’s backstory created using “After Anavevka” by Alexandra Silber, Sad Ending, You will probably still enjoy this though, character backstory, first published fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosesredviolets/pseuds/bluerosesredviolets
Summary: After a few months of being in the work camp, Perchik is tired of being alone. He misses Hodel and has no friends yet, so he spends his days as quiet as he can be and observing others. That’s when he sees one man and knows he has a story to tell.





	Far From the People We Love

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, the character of Victor was not created by me. I used him as it seemed like the name was the general consensus in the Anastasia fandom of what his name was. If you were the original creator of him feel free to comment so I can give credit. As also previously mentioned, I used the novel “After Anatevka” by Alexandra Silber to create Perchik’s backstory in this. I hope you enjoy!

It had been about a month since Perchik had arrived in the cold wasteland known as Nerchinsk. As prisoner he was assigned to work in the salt mines, or in other words to work until he dropped dead. Everyday Perchik would wake up in the barracks, eat, then trudge to the mines with the other workers. No one talked to him and he never talked to anyone for fear of getting into worse trouble and being killed before getting to see Hodel again. This was until he saw a man, very distraught, and was intrigued by his story. 

“I have no idea how people can keep working like this when there’s so much we could do to end these camps and the suffering of all people.” Perchik stated, a little too loudly. 

“What keeps us going is what we left behind.” the man said. 

Perchik stared at the man and waited for him to introduce himself. The man realized this and continued. “My name is Victor, Victor Sudayev. I’m from St. Petersburg.”

Perchik nodded, relieved to finally have an acquaintance after months of being alone. “What did you ‘leave behind’ Victor?”

Victor smiled, then frowned as if he was ashamed of something. “My whole world,” He said. “My son. His name is Dmitry, but to me he’s my little Dima. His mother died when he was very young and now he’s all alone.”

“They took me in the middle of the night so I never got a chance to say goodbye before I left. I have no idea what has happened to him. I can only hope he’s found a family to take him in or a job of some sort. At the end of the day, though, I just hope he survives. Russia’s become a cold-hearted place, not safe for anyone much less a young boy. I was only trying to make things better so he wouldn’t have to end up like me.”

“So you believe in the revolution?” Perchik asked. 

“Indeed.”

“I do too,” Perchik exclaimed. “They arrested me in Kiev during a protest.”

“Ahhh I see. You’re a ‘threat’ to them as they are a threat to all people who aren’t rich Russian aristocrats.” Victor stated. 

“That’s why I was arrested. I was leading an uprising, wanted to change the world.” 

A guard hit the two men in the back with a stick. “Quit your talking and get back to work!”

Perchik and Victor picked up their axes and continued to force their bodies to pick away at the salt crystals. They worked for several more minutes until Perchik finally decided to say something. “You know, I grew up with no parents.”

Victor looked over at Perchik. “You did? I am sorry my friend.”

“Don’t be, my mother died when I was young and I never knew my father. When I was only around five I was sent to live with my Uncle Gershom. He never loved me, though, despite my many years of trying. He always said I was a disappointment, but I’m pretty sure that stems from the fact that my mother left the faith when she was a young woman and slept around which resulted in my birth. What I’m trying to say is that if I can survive with no proper parental figures, I have full belief that your Dmitry will too.”

Victor smiled and nodded. “Are you Jewish?”

“Yes, I am. Are you?”

Victor laughed. “No, but I’ve met many in my lifetime and you’ve just reminded me of them: hardworking and always so philosophical.”

“Thank you, with all the attacks on our people these days it means a lot.” Perchik nodded to the man as he continued to work. 

Victor nodded back. “Of course, the Tsar is a cruel man.”

“Indeed.”

Victor looked over at Perchik. “I know we’ve said a lot to each other in the past hour but you still haven’t answered the question yet: what did you leave behind?”

Perchik looked at the axe in his hand and turned to face Victor with a serious look in his eyes. “My Hodel,” he finally said. “My star. The only thing that gives me hope and lights up this cold, dark prison. I met her when I went to visit a village called Anatevka and ended up working for her father as a teacher for her two youngest sisters. We became engaged right before I left and I promised I would send for her, but then, of course, I was arrested. I sent her a letter from the last camp I was in but God only knows if she got it.”

“It sounds like you really love her.” Victor said. 

Perchik smiled. “With all my heart.”

“What’s your name sir?” Victor asked. 

“Perchik.”

“Well, Perchik,” Victor smiled. “I’m not a very religious man myself, but may God grant the both of us the chance of seeing our loved ones again. And may he help our loved ones stay strong while while we are away.”

Perchik smiled back. “Amen, and thank you.” He responded. 

Before either men could say anything the guards yelled at them again. Due to fear of punishment, both men obliged and continued working. At the end of the day they said their goodbyes before going their separate ways. Both knowing that they would more than likely never see their reasons for living again. Both also knowing they may never speak or see each other again. 

As the months went by Perchik watched Victor’s health deteriorate in the mines. Though they rarely spoke, Perchik knew Victor was barely hanging onto life by a thread. He wasn’t surprised the morning he overheard that Victor was found dead. He just said a quick prayer for Victor, another for his son while wishing that wherever he was in the universe he was doing okay, and another prayer for himself. Even if it was selfish, Perchik hoped he wouldn’t end up like Victor and would get to see his beautiful Hodel once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this story after I found a picture on Twitter describing the mental impact seeing his father dragged off to a work camp had on Dmitry. At the time I was in a production of Fiddler as an ensemble member and I realized that the timelines were close and Dmitry’s father and Perchik would probably be in the work camps at the same time as well as they were in the work camps for similar reasons. Thus, my friend (Who played Hodel, I got her blessing on Perchik’s characterization in this.) and I had a discussion and this story was created. Again, this is the first time I have published any fanfic I’ve written and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
